


一场拯救行动

by lianyunzhiyu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianyunzhiyu/pseuds/lianyunzhiyu
Summary: 超雷的，我尽量日系风格了。双性ad和gg的甜蜜【？】故事，非常垃圾，不要骂我。





	一场拯救行动

盖勒特自从搬进来以后就没怎么在这栋房子里住过，原因无他，这位英俊的金发大学生总是被大学里的各种事物缠的脱不开身，乐队啦无意间加入的学生会啦总好像是没了他干不下去一样。他像是闪耀的世界中心，即使偶尔中二也是会被拥趸们全盘接受的。

而现在呢，则是他少有的个人空闲时间。已经是周六的黄昏了，盖勒特想好好的睡一觉，然后等深夜睡醒了再去酒吧找个漂亮的姑娘或者小伙好好来的上一发，疏解一下他浑身的欲火。他连轴转了一个星期，一点私人时间都没有，更别提想寻欢作乐了。

正当他躺在床上的时候，正当他已经陷入了柔软的枕头里几乎要睡着的时候，他听见隔壁传来一阵若有若无的呻吟声。断断续续的夹杂着哭腔的柔软呻吟，尽管未经盖勒特允许，那些淫糜的声音都一声不落的全传到盖勒特的脑子里去了。

见鬼的好听力，见鬼的好邻居！盖勒特气愤的心想，他马上就从床上爬起来准备去敲一敲邻居的门，好好教育一下他们什么叫社区公德，什么叫不要扰民。

在意识突然回笼的下一秒盖勒特突然疑惑了，隔壁住的是一个平常根本不怎么出门的死宅大叔啊，那天他刚搬进来跟大叔打招呼的时候，那个大叔回应都含含糊糊的。按道理来说这样一个人的房子里怎么会有那种声音？

盖勒特便不准备轻举妄动了，他拉开窗帘，下一秒便看见了一副绝对不正常的景色，他发誓，无论是怎样解释死宅大叔家里都不应该有那样的景色。

一个可怜的红发小美人，蒙着眼罩，双手被绳子捆着吊在对面的卧室里，屁股里似乎是塞着两根按摩棒，小美人柔软的大腿还在不停的颤抖，性器高高的昂头。他大抵是承受不了这么多刺激吧，咿咿呀呀的呻吟着，白皙的胸脯上也被贴了跳蛋，腰上青青紫紫的，明显的一副被凌虐的惨像。他已经承受不了更多玩弄了，伸着嫩红的舌尖，向后仰头，似乎是要去了的样子。

盖勒特想起来了最近电视上报到的失踪学生被调教成性奴的案件，仔细想来好像是有一位红发学生于一个月前失踪，至今仍未获救。

 

盖勒特心下一凌，准备好好拜访一下这位邻居。

 

拜访与抓捕过程且不详说，等盖勒特把红发小美人救下来的时候，对方显然已经因为承受不住又一次高潮而昏迷。夜有点深，盖勒特把小美人带回了家好好安置。

这场个人搜查拯救行动除了带回了一个昏迷的红发天使以外，还找到了隔壁变态诱拐犯的手机和相机。盖勒特随意的翻查着手机里的文件，他发现了一个相当有兴趣的文件夹，文件夹里面有几十个视频和几百张照片。每一张照片的香艳都能让盖勒特的老二起立敬礼。

文件夹的名字叫阿不思，盖勒特猜这是那位红发小美人的名字。第一张照片是阿不思的睡颜，他半长的红发散落在脸颊两边，虽然睡颜甜美无辜，可是却被摆成双腿大开的姿势，露出了粉红色的水润雌穴。第二张开始就是更过分的内容了，阿不思湛蓝的瞳孔含着一汪眼泪，可怜巴巴的咬着自己的下唇，双腿呈m字型分开，被迫展示自己小小的花瓣。还有类似被强迫用按摩棒抽插自己花穴自慰到潮吹的视频,视频最后是阿不思的脸部特写和“思思酱处女毕业留念♡”，用跳蛋刺激阴蒂，后穴含着串珠的，被颜射的，被捆绑的，其中最过分的，同时也是最让盖勒特想打手枪的则是阿不思被带到一个附近废弃的厕所，纤细的手腕被拷在水管上，花穴里后穴里被仿真硅胶按摩棒塞的满满当当，大腿内侧上被写满正字，干净的耻丘上写着“精液回收处❤”，阿不思还被强迫对着镜头摆出v字手势说“今天也是肉便器思思酱呢★”不知出于何种目的，那个诱拐犯在拍摄的视频里并没有真正插入，更多时候则是口交，短小的丑恶生殖器在阿不思丰腴柔软的胴体上蹭蹭就射出来了。射出来的黏腻白灼滴落在阿不思穴口，黏在他的小腹，还有双乳上。但是这样反而更让人有侵犯阿不思的欲望。

在以可怜的肉便器思思酱为性幻想对象来了一发之后，盖勒特的贤者时间更多的则是忏悔，他陷入了既想对阿不思施暴，又想拯救阿不思的两难境地中。

尽管还未做出抉择，一阵倦意已然袭上盖勒特。这个忙了一天的年轻人睡着了。

仿佛睡魔大人开的玩笑，盖勒特又梦到了阿不思，只不过那些视频里的主角变成了他和阿不思。

 

第二天一早盖勒特就醒了，他还记得那些糟糕的梦和那些呻吟声。于是他去看看阿不思怎样，无论如何都要把他送回去，在自己犯下错误之前。

阿不思好像还未睡醒，还是一样甜美的睡颜，跟那张照片一样。盖勒特打住自己危险的念头，他准备看看阿不思是不是还好就走，看一眼就走。就在盖勒特刚准备走的时候，他醒了。

他有一对蓝宝石一样的眼睛

那是多么美丽的眼眸，谁不会沦陷在这美丽的克莱伊蓝中？

皮相虽美，但是眼神构成的神采更让人沉醉。阿不思没有说话，他下意识的低下头向后躲了一下。

“阿不思，你是叫这个名字吧。没事了，现在没事了，你在这里很安全”盖勒特伸手想安抚他，虽然开始被躲开但是后来没事了。他接受了我，他知道我救了他，一股奇异的满足感让盖勒特有点开心。

 

事情的进度还是没有盖勒特想的那样快，或者说一点也不顺利。阿不思对盖勒特有很大的依赖性，也不怎么说话，但是每当盖勒特说想联系他的家人或者送他走的时候，阿不思就会掉眼泪，他并不哭出声，就是委屈的望着盖勒特，盖勒特一下就没辙了，他受不了这种湿润的眼神攻击，仿佛要阿不思离开他是什么他犯巨大的过错似的。他只能安慰性的抱抱阿不思，亲亲他的头发【老天啊，他们现在就只有含蓄的亲亲了】

盖勒特像是养小情人一样养他，恨不得去哪都带着他。但是阿不思并不想出门，他会在盖勒特进门后和出门亲亲吻盖勒特，也会收拾家里，出门买菜甚至都是可以的【仅限于家门口的超市，还是全程不说话】，就是不想离开。盖勒特从一开始的担忧到后来乐见其成转变的十分自然，他渐渐的开始远离世界的中心，他推掉一些没用的应酬，没有课的时候甚至一整天都抱着阿不思待在家里。

最近小格林德沃先生最大的烦恼就是阿不思在家里不想穿衣服，他常穿盖勒特的衬衣，内裤甚至都是可有可无的，但是他慢慢开始跟盖勒特交谈，有时还会交换一个深深的吻【一次意外后盖勒特发现他并不排斥这个，甚至开心的接受了】

乐队进入了一个比较忙的时候，校庆还有商演同时找上门来。原来的盖勒特可能乐于这种时机，但是现在的盖勒特全身心都被阿不思俘获了，根本无心乐队，队友都打趣他是不是交了女朋友，他笑着把这事含糊过去。

乐队里的文达小姐翻了个白眼说，他绝对有女朋友了。

巧的是奎妮小姐也这么看。

但是无可避免的，乐队排练越来越多，他又开始连轴转了。不过幸运的是，阿不思接受了这些，并且可以接受跟乐队的人待在一起。尽管盖勒特反复强调他们搞摇滚的，可能会吓到阿不思，但是阿不思只是笑笑，问他要不要喝刚炖的汤。

汤，还挺好喝的，盖勒特搂着阿不思睡着的时候还在这么想。

会面算是成功的吧，盖勒特这么想。得益于阿不思带去的甜点和饮品，乐队的人火速的接受了阿不思。甚至开始倒戈吐槽他是不是拐带未成年，盖勒特作势要打人，转过头来却悄悄的问阿不思成年了吗？

阿不思一边听着乐队成员把他当做盖勒特的小男友，一边笑着凑到盖勒特耳侧说，不告诉呢。说完甚至还俏皮的眨了眨眼睛。盖勒特收到一万点直奔心脏的可爱暴击，立刻对当事人实施了强吻，当事人阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多笑的更开心了。

在阿不思看来生活好久没有这么开心了，可是老天总不会让你一帆风顺，他也有点烦心事。原因无他，及时盖勒特收敛了自己的光芒，仍旧有不长眼的狂蜂浪蝶往上扑。阿不思知道现在已经很好了，他不应该奢望更多，可是盖勒特温柔而又包容的态度让他忍不住想要的更多。

演出到了，阿不思在后台化妆间里等待盖勒特，他现在仍然无法接受人多的地方，在盖勒特想在演出之前亲吻的要求他也艰难的拒绝了。他攥起拳头来，紧张而又兴奋的等待着。

盖勒特背着吉他裸着上半身回来了，他看起来汗涔涔的，演出时的他耀眼而又不吝啬自己的光芒，肆意挥洒着荷尔蒙，没有那个姑娘会不为他倾倒。他完美的身材上覆盖着文身。但他第一个动作放下吉他就大步跨过来过来抱住阿不思了。

 

现在的盖勒特看起来危险而又性感，阿不思咬着唇，挑着眼看他，示意他到后面去。

“别勾引我”盖勒特把阿不思摁到后面小更衣室的墙上，匆忙拢上了门，皮裤已经掩盖不住他的硬挺，他恶意的顶弄阿不思，随后是一个深深的吻，亲的阿不思眼角发红。

他们还是拥抱的姿势，不，应该说是盖勒特把阿不思环在怀里更贴切一点。盖勒特用膝盖顶开阿不思的双腿，阿不思是虚坐在他腿上，两团软肉紧紧的贴在盖勒特腿上。盖勒特被这柔软的触感弄的有些心猿意马，不过他不打算接着有什么过分的举动了。

阿不思仿佛看穿了他的想法，于是用他那细长而又冰凉的的手指点点盖勒特左胸上的文身，一边慢慢画圈一边故作天真的问“你这纹身有什么含义呀”他把尾音拖得又软又长，斜着眼瞧着盖勒特，一副生怕盖勒特不知道他要勾引他的样子。

“我不是跟你说过吗”盖勒特捉住他作乱的手指，放在嘴边亲亲。“我想得到爱”

“我可以给你爱，来爱我，来抱我”阿不思紧紧地抱住盖勒特，他说道最后甚至有了一丝哭腔。

在我犯错误之前，我不能，我甚至不知道他是否成年，盖勒特在心里默默念叨着，好像这样就能克制自己，克制阿不思似的。

“为什么不能呢”他的小天使仰起脸来，泪光闪闪的问

“难道你嫌弃我吗?”

“不干净的我无法得到你的爱吗?”他终于落下泪来，他的这一滴眼泪敲的盖勒特心都碎了。

“我当然爱你，你也并不··哦我是说我之前只是··我甚至早就··”盖勒特发现言语无法表达他的心情，于是他选择了行动。

他给了阿不思一个充满着爱意的深吻，在阿不思的默许下，终于得偿所愿的摘下来这颗熟透的果实，连皮带肉全部吞吃入腹。他亲吻阿不思敏感的耳侧，一路到胸脯上两颗早已挺立的乳头，他坏心眼的玩弄它们，在乳晕附近打圈或者舔弄还未张开的奶孔，他知道这一切都会让阿不思更快乐，因为他几乎快要抑制不住呻吟了。

当他的手伸进阿不思的裤子里，他就明白了这个小骚货是有备而来，他根本没穿内裤，仅仅是被玩弄奶头就能让他几乎被快感冲击的站不住了，他柔软丰腴的乳酪似的大腿轻轻地在他手底下颤抖，他把手伸到他隐藏的蜜穴处的时候才知道，他的阿尔好像过于兴奋了。

已经有水从他的雌穴中流出来了，那些淫糜的粘液昭示着他的阿尔是多么期望被占有。盖勒特觉得脑子里好像有一根弦绷断了一样，有什么潜藏的欲望被释放出来了。他用两根手指在穴口磨蹭了一下，便狠狠的刺了进去。

盖勒特的手指几乎是一进去就被热情的媚肉裹紧了，阿不思的里面在不停的吸着他的手指，太紧了，现在的阿尔根本没法承受他的尺寸，同时阿不思的花穴还在分泌着那些粘液，用手指抠挖花穴的内壁，模仿性交的抽插就足以让敏感多汁的阿不思高潮。

他的阿尔发出软绵绵的哭叫，轻而易举的被弄到高潮。

盖勒特被他的阿尔刺激的不清，觉得裤裆里的他老二已经到了要爆炸的地步了。阿不思悄悄的解开他的拉链，用刚刚高潮完的还带着一点气音的甜蜜腔调说，“直接进来吧，我可以的~”

“盖勒特先生~请全都进来吧~请填满我吧❤”说完便是一脸甜蜜的靠在盖勒特肩头，用双臂环住了他的恋人。

饶是盖勒特的意志力再坚强，他都忍不了。盖勒特有些粗暴的分开阿不思的阴唇，硕大的龟头顶在他不停流水的黏黏糊糊的阴道口。正当他准备慢慢干进去的时候，阿不思突然直直的坐了下去，这让他的性器直接的就吻到了阿不思的子宫口，他当然感觉到了那块柔软异常的禁地。但仅仅是阿不思的小穴含着他的肉棒，紧紧裹着他就已经足够要命了。快感直冲他的大脑，他几乎就要把持不止了。

等他缓了一下之后便开始了猛烈的操干，他恨不得把两颗卵蛋都塞进这销魂乡里，盖勒特一双大掌掐着阿不思的细腰开始上上下下的摇动，激烈的肉体相接和过分堆积的快感让阿不思承受不住了。他颤抖着又高潮了，绵长的呻吟从他被亲肿的双唇中溢出。

太超过了！太超过了！以前从来没有过这样强烈的快感，阿不思双眼迷离的想，很快他就被干的无暇思考只能仰着头呻吟了。

最后的最后呢，可怜的小阿不思被操到翻白眼了。他今晚高潮了太多次了，湿漉漉的到处都是他的水，盖勒特射满了他的子宫，他的雌穴已经被撑开太久，过度使用让他下面差点合不拢了。

阿不思是被抱着回家的，至于回来的路上收获了多少揶揄的口哨与女孩子的羡慕那是想数都数不清的了。不过他最近的烦恼带是没有啦~因为他知道那位追求盖勒特的贝蒂还是卢比小姐目睹了他跟盖勒特做爱现场之后哭着跑掉了~他可是故意没提醒盖勒特关门的哦♡


End file.
